The Cat And The Mouse?
by RavenXBunny23
Summary: Someone starts to develop certain feelings for a certain rat what will happen? Will their feelings be returned or not? rated M to be safe!
1. Prolog

_**Prologue! **_

"Kyo, can you go wake Yuki?" Tohru asked while making breakfast for everyone.

"Why do I have to wake the damn rat why don't you do it?" Kyo said with annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, Kyo-kun just go wake him, dear Tohru is obviously busy." Shigure chimed in from his place at the table.

Kyo frowned "Fine!" he said then started walking away "Damn mutt" he muttered.

"Oh, Kyo-kun!" Shigure sang.

"What!" Kyo hissed at him and turned to face Shigure.

Shigure raised his hand and putt up his pointer finger waving it back and forth "Try not to start a fight its to early for you two to wreck my house.." he frowned at the thought of his house in ruins. Kyo glared at him and turned to walk upstairs.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Kyo got to Yuki's room and flung open the door. His eyes widened at what he saw in front of him. Yuki asleep on his bed mouth slightly open covers basically off of him and his shirt was up so you could see his stomach. _'He looks so…Stupid!,'_ Kyo thought trying his best to stifle a laugh but it didn't work. Kyo started to laugh as he walked over to Yuki's bed.

"Get up you damn rat" Kyo shouted while chuckling. He shook Yuki three times and he was still asleep "ugh get up!" Kyo yelled and shook him again but still nothing. "Ugh" Kyo growled as he grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled him out of bed but in the process of doing this Kyo lost his balance. Kyo crashed to the floor with Yuki. Yuki was now sprawled on top of Kyo. Yuki who was still asleep nuzzled into Kyo's chest. Kyo's heart skipped a beat _'What the hell was that about..?,'_ that was the only thought going through Kyo's mind as Yuki opened his eyes.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hey! Sorry for the shortness but its only the prologue so I didn't think I should make it to long ya know! Oh, and I hope you'll like it and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not I Repeat Do Not Own Fruits Basket! I Wish I Did But Sadly I Don't.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**(: **_

Yuki opened his eyes to see Kyo under him his eyes widened and he jumped up off of Kyo. "What was that about?" Yuki asked a little loud. Kyo sprung up and glared but it wasn't that scary because Yuki caught sight of a small blush on Kyo's cheeks. Kyo noticed his face felt a little hot and realized he was blushing. Kyo quickly turned around "Hurry up and get ready its almost time for breakfast…" Kyo pointed out and walked away and closed the door behind him. Kyo stopped halfway down the hall and leaned on the wall _'W-what the hell why am I blushing..?,'_ Kyo thought while putting his hand to his cheek. Kyo turned and faced the wall _'what the hell is wrong with me?,'_ Kyo thought and punched the wall making a hole "Shit Shigure is going to kill me" Kyo muttered and walked away as if nothing happened.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Yuki was standing in his room _'Wait what why was he blushing?,'_ Yuki asked himself he jumped as he herd a bang. "What was that" Yuki mumbled and started to get dressed and stuff. Once Yuki was ready he walked out of his room and walked by the wall in the hall. He saw the hole and just shook his head at what the stupid cat did. Yuki walked down stairs and sat at the table were he usually does across from Kyo. The whole time they were eating Kyo wouldn't look at Yuki. Kyo seemed a little too interested in his breakfast to even glance up at him. Wait why was Yuki even able to notice this well that's because he was staring at Kyo still thinking about this morning. He was surprised that Tohru and Shigure didn't notice this little development at the table but then again they were to busy talking about whatever they were talking about.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Yuki had to go to a meeting after school and Tohru had work so it was just Shigure and Kyo. Kyo went into the living room and stretched out on the floor near the television and fell fast asleep. Shigure walked in about 5 minutes later and saw Kyo in a ball on the floor like a cat, well he was the cat zodiac. Shigure thought about waking Kyo up and tell him to do his homework or something until he herd a small what sounded like a moan. Shigure fully interested now sat next to the sleeping Kyo and listened. Kyo shifted and Shigure saw a small blush on his face and herd another moan. Shigure's eyes widened at what he herd_ 'did he just..,' _Shigure leaned closer a bit to see if he herd correctly "Yu...ki..." he herd right. Kyo was talking in his sleep and saying Yuki's name. _'But why?,'_ is all Shigure was thinking about as he got up and went to his room to think about what he herd.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hey! Hoped you liked this chapter sorry for the shortness I couldn't think of anything to write. Anyway hope you liked it and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not I Repeat Do Not Own Fruits Basket! I Wish I Did But Sadly I Don't.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

Kyo opened his eyes about 20 minutes later. He sat up and looked around Tohru was still at work and he had no clue if Yuki was home or not. Kyo got up from the floor and picked up his school bag and walked up the stairs. He passed Yuki's room and noticed the door was cracked _'Is Yuki home?,' _Kyo thought and decided to open the door and look. He opened the door "Hey rat you home?" Kyo asked and Yuki was indeed home. Yuki was sitting at his desk doing his homework.

"What do you want?" Yuki answered not even turning to face Kyo.

"I just wanted to see if you were home." Kyo replied staying oddly calm.

Yuki turned to face Kyo because he wasn't yelling at him for once "Ok, was there something you wanted?"

"No not really, bye." And with that Kyo left and went to his room. Yuki thought it was wired that Kyo didn't yell so he got up and went to Kyo's door and peeked through the cracked open door. Yuki's eyes went wide and I mean they were huge because of what he saw. Kyo was only in his school pants apparently he was changing Yuki's face flushed a hot pink he just couldn't look away. Kyo then took off his pants so now he was only in his boxers. By now Yuki was completely red and he felt a strange warm feeling in his stomach. The warmth travailed lower when Kyo stretched his arms above his head and Yuki found his pants to be a little tight. Yuki backed up from the door and almost fell _'Wh-what why is this happening?,'_ Yuki asked himself while he practically ran into his room.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Kyo walked over to his dresser and grabbed his usual tan pants and threw them on. Kyo didn't put his shirt on because it was too hot for one. Kyo walked downstairs and sat next to Tohru who was watching TV Shigure was in the room to. Kyo glanced at Shigure only to notice that he was staring at him with an unreadable look Kyo raised and eyebrow and turned toward the TV. A couple minutes later the door to the living room slid open. Kyo looked up and saw Yuki in the doorway wearing different close, but it didn't seem wired he just change out of his uniform like Kyo did only Yuki had a shirt on. Kyo and Yuki made eye contact and both blushed and looked down Kyo looked at his hands that were in his lap and Yuki looked at his feet. Shigure saw this whole development and smirked he wanted to find out what was going on and he needed a plan.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hey Everyone! So I hoped you liked the chapter sorry for it being so short I have a hard time thinking about what to write sometimes. Anyway don't forget to review! Hoped you liked it and I love all of you!

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not I Repeat Do Not Own Fruits Basket! I Wish I Did But Sadly I Don't.**_

_** PS: If anyone has a good idea about what Shigure's plan should be or if you any good ideas about what should happen next place your idea in a review. I promise i will look at them and if it helps me i will give you the credit you deserve! It would be really great if you helped me out! Love you ALL! :) **_


End file.
